Old Flames
by SANDMAN78308
Summary: Some yaoi fanfic where Disco Bear has feelings for Pop like eh did a while ago while baby sitting Cub. BEST SUMMARY EVER!
1. Chapter 1

"For the last time, NO!" Pop slammed the pone down, desperate for a baby sitter, but he could find no one, not one to look after his baby, then he contemplated his choices again.

"Hmm…The only one I DIDN'T try was Toothy… I wonder…"

He phoned up the purple beaver, eager for a yes. "Hello Toothy" "Uh hi Mr….Pop?" "My name is not important anyway, can you look after Cub?" "Well…" "Go on! You are a nice person after all…Don't take it like that" "I won't! I am cured now, I have converted from my sinful gay ways, to…Judaism"

"Uh huh…Wasn't there that one song?" "Huh?" "That one song about Jews? Oh yeah! You Converted To Judaism So A Guy Would Touch Your Dick by Anal Cunt" "I hope you don't phone up as mean next time" "…" Toothy hung up, offended.

'My only other choice is Disco Bear…' he thought to himself. But before he could phone DB, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello" Pop answered the door, before him stood the man he was just thinking about

"Disco Bear, what are you-" "Baby sitting, right?" Pop couldn't believe the convenience of this.

"Uh, yes! Yes that's right!" "I'll do it for free!" "This is all so sudden but, thank you" "No problem man" Disco winked.

Later…

"…So remember, bed at 11PM for tonight" "Yeah, yeah I know" "And one more thing" "What is it?" "Why are you helping me like this again?" "Well…Remember college?" "Yeah…" "Well… I remember when you used to try and get all the girls…But you failed and so did I…And we were best friends…And I…Kind of had a crush on you"

"Oh…I better get going…" "Yeah, bye! SO little buddy…What are we gonna do tonight?"

The small child just laughed and rocked back and forth.

"Of course, you don't want to do anything huh?" Cub nodded his head left and right and said no . "Hmm I wonder if he had feelings for me back then…" But Discos thoughts were cut short as Cub wanted to watch TV "Heh, okay little buddy, lets watch some groovy music videos!"

Hours later…

Both had became insanely bored of the crappy disco themed 80's music videos on TV, so Disco Bear decided to put some music on "Daddy has been listening to a lot of music hehe" Cub squeaked.

"Really? Like what?" "Anal Cents, Bwutal Tooth, Nappy Maths, Electro Pippies and so hehe" "Okay…Kids shouldn't listen to that garbage…Oh hello what is this?" Said Disco, closely inspecting a piece of paper, he read out loud "Disco Bear, good friend, good with kids, should be able to us to look after my kid and he is also…" but before he could read the rest, he heard a knock at the door.

He answered and it was Pop "Sorry I forgot my wallet" "Okay!" Disco let him in. When Pop went over to the table for his wallet Disco looked at his behind, how it swayed whenever he walked 'keep it together' Disco thought.

The bear got his wallet and left, smiling to Disco on the way out. "Jesus…I need to stop thinking about him" he said aloud "Who?" the curious child, Cub asked. "Uh, just a girl I know… ANYWAY off to bed with you little buddy!"

And with that Cub went to sleep for the night "Wow, it's already 11:30PM, how long can a date take?"

He sat on the couch and watched some repeats of Soap Operas, soon he dozed off, and a dream came through…

* * *

Note: the band Anal Cunt are real, in case you are wondering and yes those other bands are real to only I messed up the names as if a baby said them, the bands are Anal Cunt (obviously) Brutal Truth, Napalm Death and Electro hippies.


	2. Short chapter 1!

"So uh…Want to go to my place?" said Pop. "Sure" said Disco Bear, they both merrily walked over to Pops after a hard day at work, they went in and Pop said he would get some refreshments.

Later Disco had waited 10 whole minutes for him and went to investigate, and what he saw, shocked him.

Pop, laying on the bed naked with nothing but his bed sheets covering him, on the living room sofa. At first Disco wanted to run but instead, he went over. He kissed Pop on the mouth and both began tongue wrestling each other, moans escalating, then it hit him.

He awoke to the sound of a door opening, and he looked to the sound, it was Cub, getting a carton of milk from the fridge. Disco walked over and snatched the carton "You could've woken me" "I wanted to but, you were sweeping" "*signs* Okay, okay I understand" As Cub had his little drink, Disco contemplated his dream, deciding if he should try to flirt with his crush again. A few minutes passed and Cub went to bed after his drink. Disco checked the time and it was 2:37AM "Jesus, late dates sure are late…" with that Disco rested his head again, hoping his love would come back to him.


End file.
